sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ζήνων \Ελέα
Ζήνων Greek Philosophers thumb|300px| [[Φιλοσοφία Φιλόσοφοι Γης ---- Φυσικοί Φιλόσοφοι Πλατωνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Περιπατητικοί Φιλόσοφοι Επικούρειοι Φιλόσοφοι Ηδονικοί Φιλόσοφοι Κυνικοί Φιλόσοφοι Στωικοί Φιλόσοφοι Σκεπτικοί Φιλόσοφοι Υλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Ιδεαλιστές Φιλόσοφοι Υπαρξιστές Φιλόσοφοι Θετικιστές Φιλόσοφοι ---- Φιλόσοφοι Χιλιετιών Γης ---- Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Μεσαιωνικής Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Νεώτερης Εποχής Φιλόσοφοι Σύγχρονης Εποχής ]] - Έλληνας φιλόσοφος. - Χρονική Περίοδος Ακμής: Κλασσική Εποχή, 5ος Αιώνας π.Χ. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "[[]]" προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "[[]]". Γενεαλογία - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία Τα σημαντικότερα γεγονότα του βίου του είναι: Γιος του Τελευταγόρα και μαθητής του Παρμενίδη. Ο Ζήνων γεννήθηκε γύρω στο 488 π.Χ στην Ελέα (σημερινή Velia) της Λευκανίας. Έζησε μερικά έτη στην Αθήνα και λέγεται ότι ανέλυε και εξηγούσε τις θεωρίες και τα δόγματά του στον Περικλή και τον Καλλία για 100 μνες. Λέγεται ότι βοήθησε τον Παρμενίδη να γράψει τους Νόμους της Ελέας στους οποίους οι Ελεάτες ορκίζονταν πίστη ανά έτος. Υπέρμαχος της ελευθερίας δεν δίστασε να διακινδυνεύσει τη ζωή του για να απαλλάξει την πατρίδα του από τον τύραννο Δέμυλο. Το γεγονός αν απέθανε στην προσπάθεια ή αν επιβίωσε της πτώσης του τυράννου είναι ένα σημείο στο οποίο οι μελετητές διαφωνούν. Εργογραφία Οι σημαντικότερες συνεισφορές του στην Φιλοσοφία είναι: Ο Ζήνων εστίασε στην επεξήγηση και μετεξέλιξη του φιλοσοφικού συστήματος του Παρμενίδη. Ο Πλάτωνας αναφέρει ότι ο Ζήνων ήταν 25 έτη νεότερος του Παρμενίδη, και έγραψε την υπεράσπιση του φιλοσοφικού του συστήματος σε πολύ νεαρή ηλικία. Αν και έχουν σωθεί ελάχιστα από τα γραπτά του, τα περισσότερα που γνωρίζουμε για αυτόν προέρχονται από τον Αριστοτέλη στα Φυσικά, βιβλίο 6, κεφάλαιο 9. Η συνεισφορά του Ζήνωνα στην Ελεατική Φιλοσοφία είναι αρνητική. Δεν προσέθεσε τίποτα θετικό στη διδασκαλία του Παρμενίδη, παρά αφιερώθηκε στην ανταπόδειξη των απόψεων των αντιπάλων του. Ο Παρμενίδης δίδασκε ότι ο Αισθητηριακός Κόσμος είναι μια ψευδαίσθηση επειδή αποτελείται από Κίνηση (ή Μεταβολή) και Πολλαπλότητα. Το Πραγματικό Όν είναι απολύτως ένα και δεν υπάρχει πολλαπλότητα σε αυτό. Είναι στατικό και αμετάβλητο. Η κοινή λογική πρεσβεύει ότι υπάρχει και Μεταβολή και Πολλαπλότητα. Αυτή είναι και η Πυθαγόρεια αντίληψη της Πραγματικότητας κατά της οποίας επιχειρηματολογούσε ο Ζήνων. Ο Ζήνων έδειξε ότι η κοινή αντίληψη της Πραγματικότητας οδηγεί σε παράδοξα και οξύμωρα. Το Παράδοξο Ζήνωνα Διάσημο είναι το εξής παράδοξο που αποδίδεται σε αυτόν: Αν έχουμε έναν αγώνα δρόμου μεταξύ του Αχιλλέα και μιας χελώνας, και η χελώνα ξεκινήσει με προβάδισμα, για παράδειγμα, ενός σταδίου, ο Αχιλλέας (που ήταν ο καλύτερος δρομέας της μυθολογίας), δεν θα μπορέσει ποτέ να φτάσει τη χελώνα. Αν θεωρήσουμε οτι ο Αχιλλέας είναι 100 φορές ταχύτερος από τη χελώνα, τότε όταν ο Αχιλλέας θα έχει διανύσει ένα στάδιο, η χελώνα θα έχει διανύσει ένα στάδιο και ένα εκατοστό του σταδίου. Όταν ο Αχιλλέας διανύσει ένα στάδιο και ένα εκατοστό του σταδίου, η χελώνα θα έχει διανύσει ένα στάδιο και ένα εκατοστό και ένα εκατοστό του εκατοστού του σταδίου κ.ο.κ... Επομένως η χελώνα πάντα θα προπορεύεται, επομένως ο Αχιλλέας δεν μπορεί να την φθάσει.Μετζενιώτης, Διονύσης: «Τα παράδοξα του Ζήνωνα. Συμβολή σε μιαν ατέλειωτη συζήτηση». Εποπτεία 90 (1984), 469-478. Με τα παράδοξα του Ζήνωνα ασχολήθηκαν μεγάλοι σύγχρονοι μαθηματικοί και φιλόσοφοι μέχρι και την Σύγχρονη Εποχή. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Φιλοσοφία *Φιλόσοφοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Βιβλιογραφία * Βλαστός, Γρηγόρης, «Σημείωση γιὰ τὸ βέλος τοῦ Ζήνωνα » , Δευκαλίων, 2 (1974), σσ. 301-318 * Μετζενιώτης, Διονύσης: «Τα παράδοξα του Ζήνωνα. Συμβολή σε μιαν ατέλειωτη συζήτηση». Εποπτεία 90 (1984), 469-478. * Testudo, O., «Ο χώρος για τον Ζήνωνα». Μετάφρ. Παύλος Καλλιγάς. Δευκαλίων 33/34 (1981), 147-163. * G. S. KIRK / J. E. RAVEN / MALCOLM SCHOFIELD, Οι προσωκρατικοί φιλόσοφοι, Μετάφραση Δημοσθένη Κούρτοβικ,εκδ.ΜΙΕΤ, Αθήνα,1988, 2006(4η εκδοση),σελ.271-287 * Bakalis, Nikolaos (2005). Handbook of Greek Philosophy: From Thales to the Stoics Analysis and Fragments, Trafford Publishing ISBN 1-4120-4843-5 * John Burnet, [http://www.classicpersuasion.org/pw/burnet/index.htm Early Greek Philosophy], 1930. * William Keith Chambers Guthrie, A History of Greek Philosophy: Volume 1, The Earlier Presocratics and the Pythagoreans, 1962. * Søren Kierkegaard, "On the Concept of Irony with Continual Reference to Socrates", 1841. * Martin Litchfield West, "Early Greek Philosophy and the Orient", Oxford, Clarendon Press, 1971. * Martin Litchfield West, The East Face of Helicon: West Asiatic Elements in Greek Poetry and Myth, Oxford (England); New York: Clarendon Press, 1997. * Stefan Stenudd, "Cosmos of the Ancients. The Greek Philosophers on Myth and Cosmology", 2011 * Jonathan Barnes, "The Presocratic Philosophers (Arguments of the Philosophers, 2007 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia Category: Φιλόσοφοι Κλασσικής Εποχής Category: Φιλόσοφοι Ελληνικής Λευκανίας Category: Φιλόσοφοι 5ου Αιώνα π.Χ.